the killer duo
by lvkesbby
Summary: Prawdziwy demon i nieprawdziwa piękność. Miłość nie z tej ziemi, na nie tej ziemi. Czy to się może naprawdę udać? Nie wiadomo, ale może naprawdę zabić.
1. a girl is a danger

Nie mogę spać. Zaschło mi w gardle. Nienawidzę go. Co on wie. Nic. Ja sama nie wiele wiem. Nikomu nie wolno dotykać moich rzeczy. Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzą, włącznie z nim. I on śmie nazywać się dobrym ojcem.

 _-Czemu nosisz scyzoryk w plecaku? - wpadł do mojego pokoju i spytał z nutą złości w głosie._

 _-A czemu nie. Co jeśli ktoś zaatakuje twoją ulubioną córcię, a ciebie nie będzie w pobliżu? - odwarknęłam._

 _-Konfiskuję go, a ty młoda damo nie masz nic do gadania. Ciągle tylko przesiadujesz w swoim pokoju zamknięta na cztery spusty. Wiem co knujesz. Lepiej uważaj. - odwrócił się i teatralnie wyszedł._

Oczywiście. Co kogokolwiek obchodzi moje zdanie. A zwłaszcza jego. Nie to, że muszę się codziennie bronić i scyzoryk lub inna broń jest mi potrzebna. Ale to była moja własność. Właśnie. Była.

Jest 3 nad ranem. Moje łóżko wydaje się okropnie niewygodne. Boli mnie głowa. Wydaje się, że temperatura pod pościelą to 100 stopni Celsjusza. Pieką mnie moje spękane usta. W brzuchu mi burczy. Od "rozmowy" z tatą nie wyszłam z pokoju. Nawet na obiad. Nawet nie umiem go obrazić. Nadal jest moim tatą. Głupia sprawa. Czemu się tak denerwuję. Temperatura wzrasta. Boję się. Muzyka mnie irytuje. Wyrywam słuchawki z uszu. Przekręcam się na bok. Wypuszczam nieokreślony dźwięk z ust. Mimo guli w gardle łzy nie płyną. Mam dość. Czuję jak pocą mi się ręce. Co się ze mną dzieje?

Wstaję. Gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie. Kręci mi się w głowie. Ledwo widzę na oczy. Chwytam krawędź komody i tłumię krzyk gdy kłuję się ostrym kantem w wewnętrzną część dłoni. Mrugam w szaleńczym tempie. Muszę się napić wody. Czuję że zemdleję. Powoli poruszam się w ciemnościach. Wyciągam ręce w poszukiwaniu drzwi. Wychodzę z pokoju najciszej jak się da. Kuchnia znajduję się na drugim końcu korytarza. Nie wiem czy dam radę przejść tak długą drogę. Nie mam się czego złapać. Płynę przez korytarz z obawą czy się nie przewrócę. Ciężko oddycham. Nogi mi się trzęsą. Trafiam ramieniem w futrynę. Przeszywa mnie ból i powstrzymuję się przed upadkiem. Dotykam zimnego blatu. Co za ulga. Szukam butelki. Próbuję cokolwiek zobaczyć lecz moje oczy zawodzą ukazując tylko ciemne i jasne plamy mijające się z prędkością światła. Trafiam na coś gładkiego. Butelka. Łapię ją jak ostatnia deskę ratunku na otwartym morzu. Moja poukładana część umysłu myśli o szklance. Przesuwam rękami po blacie. Kilka rzeczy spada, coś się zbiło. Nie dociera to do mnie. Odwracam się i wpadam na wyspę kuchenną. Opieram się o nią całym ciężarem. Moja ręka niechcący potrąca jakiś przedmiot. Druga reaguje dawno po fakcie. To była szklanka. Teraz rozsypana po podłodze. Dołączyła do słoików i talerzy które spadły wcześniej. Zapomniałam co zrobiłam z butelką wody. Pragnienie jest tak okropne, ze czuję jakbym nie piła rok. Butelka leży obok mojej prawej ręki. Tej która nie zareagowała na spadającą szklankę. Przechylona powoli opróżnia swoją zawartość. Łapię ją i pociągam dwa ostatnie łyki. Co za ukojenie. Niestety nie trwa ono długo.

Oślepiające światło całkowicie unicestwia mrok mieszkania. W progu pojawiła się postać. Ledwo ją rozpoznałam. To ciocia Betty.

"Usłyszała tłukące się naczynia" - pomyślałam.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! - wykrzyknęła swoim piskliwym głosem.

Moja złość powróciła.

\- Spytaj mojego ojca! - również odpowiedziałam krzykiem.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Zapewne ciotka nie wie co powiedzieć. Tak samo jak wszyscy nic nie wie. Czuję, że zaraz wybuchnę. Betty powoli porusza się w moim kierunku. Moje zmęczone oczy nie mogą przyzwyczaić się do jasnego światła. Uderzam górną częścią ud w krawędź blatu. Podpieram się rękami po obu stronach mojego ciała. Czuję się jakbym gorącymi dłońmi miała rozpuścić granitową powierzchnię. Mimowolnie moje ramiona delikatnie się rozsuwają. Milimetr po milimetrze jadą po zimnej powierzchni. Mały palec prawej ręki dotarł do przeszkody. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć co to może być. Podniosłam dłoń i straciłam równowagę przez brak oparcia. Dłoń opadła na to "coś". Uświadomiłam sobie, że to deska do krojenia. Do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. Ostatnimi siłami zaczęłam badać powierzchnię deski i wokół niej. Jest! Trafiłam na chłodny metal. Przejechałam palcami po jego powierzchni i złapałam rękojeść. Oswoiłam się z delikatnym ciężarem noża w prawym ręku. Szybko się odwróciłam. Zaskoczona zauważyłam, że ciotka nie przestała się zbliżać. Moje poszukiwania musiały trwać krócej niż mi się wydawało. Na widok mojej broni kobieta szeroko otworzyła usta.

\- Jeszcze raz któreś z was powie coś na mój temat. Ja nic nie zrobiłam. Nie wiem co Valentin wam wszystkim naopowiadał - powiedziałam przysuwając nóż bliżej jej wątłego ciała.

-Twój ojciec nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! - zaczęła krzyczeć, ale głos jej się załamał.

-Przecież to on spłodził córkę psychopatkę! - zagrzmiałam.

-Przestań tak mówić! - broniła się. - Valentin cię kocha. Tak jak my wszyscy.

-Raczej wszyscy oprócz niego - zaśmiałam się gorzko. - Wymyślił sobie jakąś sprawę kiedy ja nawet nic nie zrobiłam. Cały czas podejrzewa mnie o rzeczy, o których ja nie mam pojęcia.

Opuściłam nóż. Emocje powoli ze mnie ulatywały ustępując zmęczeniu, kiedy światło rozbłysło nie tylko w kuchni, ale też na korytarzu. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Niska, puszysta postać stała na korytarzu. Valentin. Mój tata. Druga osoba podbiegła i stanęła u jego boku. Ella. Moja mama.

Teraz już na pewno mi się dostanie. Nawet nie próbowałam ukryć tego, że trzymam w ręku nóż, dobrze wiedziałam, że jest dokładnie na widoku, oświetlony blaskiem z wielkiego żyrandola znajdującego się na korytarzu. Mama otwierała i zamykała usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie się bała. Tata zaciskał i otwierał pięści. Ciotka powoli zaczęła się cofać aby do nich dołączyć. Ich trójka przeciwko mnie? To się nie uda. Poddaje się. Nie wiem co się stanie. Nie wiem co mi zrobią. Nie wiem co myślą, że ja im zrobię. To nie tak, że ja chciałam zranić Betty. Czy kogokolwiek. Chciałam po prostu żeby ludzie się mnie słuchali. Udało się. Teraz ja będę musiała ich słuchać.

Odłożyłam broń z powrotem na blat i ruszyłam przed siebie bez słowa. Tata obejmował mamę w pasie. Machnęłam na nich ręką i spuściłam głowę na znak tego, że jestem świadoma, że mam kłopoty, ale nie chcę teraz się kłócić. Nie protestowali. O swojej karze dowiem się rano. Czuję, że to nie będzie miły poranek. I kolejny też, i następny, i pozostałe sto także...


	2. fools' academy

Ubrałam się w mój nowy mundurek i kręciłam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych rzeczy. Jedyna rzecz, która podobała mi się w zmianie szkoły to właśnie mundurek. Nie będę musiała codziennie zastanawiać się nad wyborem ubrania. Mundurek był nowoczesny i dobrej jakości. Styl na grzeczną uczennicę ostatnio jest w modzie, a ja miałam zamiar taką być. Zawsze byłam uważana za grzeczną dziewczynę. Dobrze się uczę i pasuje mi to, nie chcę zaniżać swojego poziomu w nowej szkole. Uważają mnie za cichą bo jestem nieśmiała. Mogę być głośna, ale nie każdy ma zaszczyt poznać tę stronę mnie. Jak na razie tylko rodzina się o niej przekonała. Przez nią także trafiłam do Coates Academy. Szkoły dla świrów, trudnych dzieci z bogatymi rodzicami. Zaliczam się do każdej z tych kategorii - według mojego tatusia. Tak naprawdę jadę tam tylko dlatego, że on ma zbyt dużo pieniędzy i zbyt mało cierpliwości do mnie. Spojrzałam na swój pokój po raz ostatni i zrobiłam kilka zdjęć na pamiątkę. Stanęłam przed lustrem i przejrzałam się w nim, zazwyczaj robiłam to bardzo rzadko. Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu uznałam, że nie wyglądam źle więc uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i pewnie zarzuciłam plecak na plecy. Stałam tak jeszcze chwilę, kiedy usłyszałam znajomy krzyk.

-Juliett, nie mamy czasu! - rozpoznałam lekki francuski akcent Valentina.

Złapałam rączkę niezbyt dużej walizki i ruszyłam do drzwi. Obróciłam się ostatni raz i wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Powstrzymałam łzy i stałam się jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż jak dowiedziałam się o swojej "karze".

Zaczynam od początku. Zero przyjaciół. Zero rodziców. Zero pomocy. Tylko ja, moje myśli i moja znikoma odwaga. I krzyk. Tym razem mojej mamy. Mniej donośny, wręcz kojący w porównaniu do pierwszego. Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący w korytarzu, była 7:30. Mam pół godziny. Muszę zarejestrować się o 8:00 lub wcześniej aby dostać dobry pokój. Przecież teraz będę tam mieszkać. Poczułam się jakby dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło. Przyspieszyłam kroku i dołączyłam do moich rodziców. Ciotka Betty wyszła rano do pracy więc nie miałam okazji się z nią pożegnać. Może zrobiła to specjalnie, może nadal się mnie bała mimo tego, że powiedziałam jej, że nie miałam zamiaru jej skrzywdzić. Podałam tacie walizkę, a on wrzucił ją na siedzenie obok mnie. Kochałam nasz samochód, był to stary model mustanga z 1965. Będę za nim tęsknić. Będę za wszystkim tęsknić. Jestem taka sentymentalna. Ruszyliśmy. Łza uciekła z mojego oka lecz szybko ją otarłam. Cały tydzień przygotowywałam się do dzisiejszego dnia. Nie mogę zrobić złego wrażenia. Aby odwrócić moje myśli od wszystkich złych scenariuszy tworzących się w mojej głowie na samą myśl o Coates wzięłam do ręki telefon. Włączyłam przednią kamerkę i starałam się potwierdzić fakt, że wyglądam dobrze. Wyjątkowo dziś się pomalowałam. Zazwyczaj tego nie robię, ale cel był jeden - dobre wrażenie na uczniach nowej szkoły. No co, zaczynam nowe życie. Postanowiłam zmienić swoje myślenie. Postanowiłam także zrobić sobie kilka zdjęć. Przynajmniej będę pamiętać, że starałam się być pewna siebie. Zrobiłam balona z gumy do żucia i kliknęłam przycisk. Mruknęłam z aprobatą przyglądając się swojemu dziełu (patrz zdjęcie na górze). Przeglądałam chwilę tumblr aż zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie więc włożyłam telefon do kieszeni marynarki. Krajobraz lekko się zmienił. Jechaliśmy autostradą mijając różne sklepiki aż wreszcie w oddali ujrzałam wielki budynek.

\- Czy to Coates? - spytałam niepewnie zadziwiona rozmiarem szkoły.

\- Podoba ci się? - mama odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

Chciałam dać jej typową sarkastyczną odpowiedź, ale szybko pozbyłam się tego pomysłu. Wiem, że to wszystko było dla niej tak samo trudne jak i dla mnie.

\- Nie jestem pewna - krótko ucięłam rozmowę.

Naprawdę nie wiem. Zależy jak będzie w środku. I kto będzie w środku.

Szkoła rosła i rosła im bliżej podjeżdżaliśmy. Mój stres był jeszcze większy niż ona. Czułam jak moje ręce stają się wilgotne. Tata zaparkował i lekko zarzuciło mną podczas hamowania. Czy już tracę kontrolę nad swoim ciałem? Nie, nie, nie"Pewna siebie. Pewna. Siebie." - powtarzałam sobie w duchu.

Valentin otworzył moje drzwi i podał walizkę. Założyłam plecak i jedną ręką kurczowo przytrzymałam mój bagaż. Przymknęłam oczy i ruszyłam przez siebie. Stukotowi moich nowych szkolnych butów towarzyszył dźwięk kółek walizki. Rodzice ruszyli za mną. Musieli potwierdzić moją tożsamość i złożyć dokumenty z poprzedniej szkoły. Stałam przy biurku obok mamy, niezbyt uważając na słowa recepcjonistki. Zaraz obok znajdowały się drzwi do stołówki. Stamtąd właśnie wyszedł chłopak,który całkowicie odwrócił moją uwagę od rozmowy. Wysoki brunet nawet mnie nie zauważył lecz dumnie szedł naprzód wyszczerzając zęby w rekinim uśmiechu. Poczułam lekkie ukłucie, porażka już pierwszego dnia. Wyrzuciłam chłopaka z głowy i starałam się wyłapać ważne informację od pani zza biurka. Nie było to łatwe, nie mogłam się skupić cały czas walcząc z własnymi myślami. Na szczęście kobieta skończyła mówić i wręczyła mi klucz z numerem 237. Spytała czy to w porządku, że pokoje są podwójne na co ja entuzjastycznie przytaknęłam. Niestety, czasami kłamię. Wręcz nie mogło być gorzej. Miałam nadzieję na trochę spokoju w swoim własnym towarzystwie skoro mojej rodziny nie będzie obok, a będę dzieliła mieszkanie z kimś kogo w ogóle nie znam. Nadszedł czas rozstania, rodzice musieli wracać do pracy, a ja musiałam się przyszykować na jutrzejsze lekcje. Wymieniliśmy tradycyjne całusy w policzek i rodzice skierowali się do wyjścia. Mama obróciła się więc pomachałam jej z serdecznym uśmiechem.

"Będę za nią tęsknić" - pomyślałam. "Bardzo tęsknić."

Uświadomiłam sobie, że stoję na środku korytarza i gapię się na drzwi wyjściowe więc szybko skierowałam się w stronę schodów aby dostać się do mojego nowego pokoju. Pokonanie schodów okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Pokój na drugim piętrze nie był wymarzoną opcją, ale kiedy już do niego dotarłam odetchnęłam z ulgą. Dziewczyna, z którą miałam mieszkać jeszcze nie dotarła. Zajęłam więc atrakcyjniejszą połowę pokoju i zaczęłam rozpakowywanie. Zdążyłam już polubić moje nowe miejsce zamieszkania kiedy ktoś wpadł do pokoju.

"Zaczyna się" - przewróciłam oczami i uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie.

\- Cześć! Jestem Juliett, a ty?

\- Aa, ygh, mhm ja jestem ee Olivia - jąkała się moja nowa współlokatorka.

Miała krótkie blond włosy i śliczną twarz. Była bardzo szczupła, ale urocza. Uczucie zazdrości zakiełkowało we mnie, ale nie pozwoliłam mu się rozwinąć.

\- Pozwoliłam sobie zająć tę część pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - spytałam, ale szczerze mało mnie to obchodziło. Nie miałam zamiaru się zamieniać.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku, nie trzeba, nie - odpowiedziała wyraźnie zakłopotana.

Podobało mi się to. Może wzbudziłam w niej choć trochę niepokoju. W duchu miałam nadzieję, że działam tak nie tylko na Olivię. Właśnie wtedy przypomniałam sobie o chłopaku ze stołówki. Z nim nie będzie tak łatwo. Muszę się dowiedzieć kim on jest.

\- Do której idziesz klasy? - spytałam czy może będę miała szansę siedzieć z Nową w ławce.

\- To mój trzeci rok tu, klasa 3c. - zdziwiło mnie to.

Dziewczyna była taka drobna i wyglądała na bardzo zestresowaną, a to jej trzeci rok tutaj? Ale była też dobra wiadomość, miałam rację, będziemy razem w klasie.

\- Super. Ja też idę do 3c. Może usiądziemy razem? Zdradzisz mi kilka sekretów o nauczycielach i jakieś soczyste ploteczki o szkolnych parach. - zaproponowałam przyjaźnie.

\- Brzmi świetnie! - Olivia uśmiechnęła się. - Ploteczki to moja specjalność.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i zaczęłyśmy dyskusję o planie lekcji i o innych ludziach z naszej klasy. Może nie będzie tak źle? Naprawdę miałam farta. Olivia to słodka dziewczyna, którą mam nadzieję uda mi się okręcić wokół palca. Zaczynałam myśleć jak poważny przestępca. Kręciło mnie to. Zapomniałam jednak o jednej ważnej rzeczy. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać swój plecak. Na samym dnie w małej kosmetyczce ukryty pomiędzy podpaskami powinien być mój scyzoryk, który ukradłam tacie przed wyjazdem. Kiedy odnalazłam jego drewnianą powierzchnię, złowieszczy uśmiech wkradł się na moje oblicze. Szybko skryłam go w zamkniętej pięści i włożyłam do kieszeni spódnicy. Dzięki Bogu, że te mundurkowe spódnice miały kieszenie. Ich projektant prawdopodobnie zaoszczędził na długości i postanowił dodać kieszenie. Jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczna.

\- Masz tu jakichś przyjaciół? - spytałam prosto z mostu nową koleżankę.

\- Jeśli kogokolwiek tutaj możesz nazwać przyjacielem - odparła sarkastycznie. - Raczej nie jestem typem tej popularnej z wielką grupą przyjaciół, ale znam tu wszystkich nawet jeśli oni nie znają mnie.

\- Podoba mi się to - mrugnęłam do niej i poszłam wziąć prysznic.

Ustaliłyśmy, że po rozpakowaniu pójdziemy na dziedziniec abym mogła załapać jak wygląda szkolna hierarchia. Musiałam się odświeżyć po całym dzisiejszym stresie. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu Olivii. Zobaczymy jak będzie nam się układało później, ale narazie jest idealnym materiałem na koleżankę. Wszystko układało się w miarę dobrze więc postanowiłam zadzwonić do mamy i ją o tym poinformować. Olivia zapowiedziała że wrócimy późno więc będę dobrą dziewczynką i zadzwonię o normalnej godzinie. Mama powiedziała, że jest o mnie spokojna więc ja też ustaliłam, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Wyszorowałam dokładnie swoje ciało ulubionym żelem pod prysznic i od razu poczułam się w jeszcze lepszym humorze. Mocniej się pomalowałam i w skowronkach wyskoczyłam z łazienki. Olivia następnie okupowała toaletę przez godzinę, a ja starałam nacieszyć się nową sytuacją. Była już 17, nie wiem jak ten czas zleciał, ale moja współlokatorka przerwała moje rozmyślania krzycząc:

\- GOTOWA!

\- Wreszcie! - przewróciłam oczami i obydwie się roześmiałyśmy.

Cieszę się, że to akurat ona ze mną zamieszkała. Wzięłam koleżankę pod ramię i wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Znowu pokonałyśmy milion schodów prowadzących na dół i Olivia poprowadziła mnie na dziedziniec. Było to miejsce na tyłach szkoły więc nie jestem pewna czy dziedziniec to dobra nazwa, ale Oliv powiedziała, że taka nazwa przywarła do tego miejsca i tak już zostało. Dzieciaki właśnie zaczynały się tu zbierać. Było to główne miejsce spotkań świrów z Coates. Niektórzy siedzieli na schodach, a niektórzy rozproszyli się w grupki swoich najbliższych znajomych. Moja znajoma oprowadziła mnie i opowiedziała o większości osób znajdujących się tutaj. Nie mogłam lecz złapać tego na kim najbardziej mi zależało - wysokiego bruneta z rzędem idealnie białych zębów. Kiedy spytałam o niego Olivię powiedziała tylko, że to dziwny dzieciak.

"Dużo mi to nie mówi, z tego co słyszę wszyscy są dziwni" - rozmyślałam, ale nie dopytywałam mojej nowej informatorki.

Po zrobieniu kółka wokół dziedzińca dziewczyna zasygnalizowała, że koniecznie musi do toalety.

\- Przecież niewiele ponad godzinę temu byłaś w łazience! - przypomniałam jej zdziwiona.

\- Widocznie mam mały pęcherz! - odpowiedziała już się oddalając.

Roześmiałam się, ale w głębi duszy bałam się zostać tu sama. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu czegoś podejrzanego i dołączyłam do kilku osób siedzących na schodach. Stąd widać było co dzieje się za krzakami. Przynajmniej z mojego miejsca znajdującego się najbliżej zieleni. Co się tam działo - nie wiem. Ale wiek kto tam był. Dziwny dzieciak.


	3. the weird kid

Zaczęłam przyglądać się _dziwnemu_. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Obok niego stał drugi - niższy ciemnowłosy chłopak. Oboje z nienawiścią patrzyli na trzeciego, który był bardzo mały w porównaniu do nich i nosił okulary. Przysunęłam się jeszcze bliżej przerwy pomiędzy murem a żywopłotem aby dokładnie widzieć co się dzieje.

\- Zamknij mordę Jack! - krzyknął kolega dziwnego.

Mały, jak się okazało o imieniu Jack wyglądał na przerażonego. Prawdopodobnie ominęła mnie najważniejsza część kłótni. Mimo wszystko było to interesujące. Zaczynałam odkrywać w sobie nowe zainteresowania...

\- Jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja, a cię zabiję - odezwał się dziwny. - Właściwie to nie. Będziesz mnie błagał żebym cię zabił.

Zacisnął lewą rękę na szyi Jacka i przypiął go do muru. Szczęka mi opadła. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to było takie podniecające. Wolną ręką sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni w skórzanej kurtce i wyciągnął pistolet. Szczęka opadła mi jeszcze niżej. Przyłożył broń do skroni małego i zbliżył twarz do jego przerażonego oblicza.

\- Zrozumiano? - spytał niskim, ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Tak, tak. - Jack był bliski płaczu.

 _Dziwny_ szybkim ruchem schował broń i puścił małego. Odwrócił się do drugiego ciemnowłosego i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Oboje ruszyli naprzód zostawiając Jacka w tyle.

Szybko przesunęłam się lekko w prawo i zaczęłam patrzeć w drugą stronę. Nie chciałam skończyć jak Jack. A może chciałam... Wyrzuciłam tę myśl z głowy bo poczułam dwóch chłopaków przechodzących niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Ścisnęłam scyzoryk w kieszeni i udawałam, że nic nie widziałam.

\- A ty mała suko? - usłyszałam znajomy głos.

Nie czułam, że on mówi to do mnie, tak jakbym oglądała całą sytuację z boku.

\- O co cho, cho, chodzi? - ledwie wyjąkałam przerażona.

 _Dziwny_ złapał za kołnierz mojej koszuli i z łatwością postawił mnie na nogi.

\- Już nie udawaj bo z tobą nie będę się tak cackał jak z Jackiem. - popchnął mnie w to samo miejsce gdzie wcześniej groził wspomnianemu chłopakowi.

\- Ale ja nie wiem o co chodzi - starałam się bronić.

\- Przecież widziałem cię jak się gapiłaś. - _dziwny_ a raczej _straszny_ wybuchnął śmiechem.

Poczułam, że moje stopy unoszą się nad ziemię. Zaczęłam trząść się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Caine przestań, pozwól mi chociaż raz coś zrobić. - zwrócił się do drugiego _dziwnego_ i _strasznego_ , który trzymał wyprostowane ręce z rozcapierzonymi palcami przed sobą.

Z powrotem poczułam ziemię pod stopami. Z jednej strony byłam mu wdzięczna, a z drugiej byłam przerażona na myśl co on chce mi zrobić. Jak na zawołanie powtórzył czynności, które wykonywał przy poprzedniej groźbie. Lewą rękę owinął mi wokół szyi tak, że ledwo mogłam oddychać. Czułam zimny mur na plecach, byłam pewna, że jego szorstka powierzchnia zostawi na nich wiele ran. Myślałam, że straszny wyciągnie broń, tak jak to zrobił wcześniej, ale on tylko zbliżył twarz do mojej tak, że mogłam poczuć jego gorący oddech na mojej zimnej skórze. Nie wiedziałam czy jeszcze oddycham czy już zapomniałam o tej błahej czynności. Serce biło mi tak szybko, że dziwiła mnie moja lodowata skóra, która wyglądała jakby nie docierała do niej ani kropla krwi.

\- Akurat to co masz do powiedzenia najmniej mnie interesuje - powiedział dziwny wsuwając rękę pod moją spódnicę. - Ale twoja otwarta buzia była bardzo podniecająca.

Wypuściłam cichy jęk.

\- Chętnie zamknąłbym ją moim narzędziem cenniejszym niż broń. - przejechał ręką po moim udzie lekko podnosząc materiał moich majtek i opuszczając go tak, że sprawiło mi to ból i dało się słyszeć trzask gumki o skórę nad udem.

Oczy same mi się zamknęły przez nadmiar emocji. Nie wierzyłam, że to się stało. Ciężko oddychałam. Przestałam czuć jego obecność. Mimo stałego przerażenia zasmucił mnie ten fakt. Krzyk wyrwał mnie z transu.

\- DRAKE! - prawdopodobnie był to Caine.

\- Idę. - odpowiedział spokojnie _dziwny_ , _straszny_ i do tego cholernie _gorący_.

Próbowałam się opanować, ale było to niemożliwe. Skóra nadal mnie paliła pamiętając jego dotyk. Miałam gęsią skórkę przez jego niski głos. Jego przeszywający wzrok, jego złowieszczy śmiech, jego ciężar przypierający mnie do muru, jego oddech, jego ciepło, jego ręce, jego usta, jego słowa o moich ustach. ON.

Otworzyłam oczy. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza. Spojrzałam się w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Oboje szli już w stronę schodów na górę. Chwilę zajęło mi myślenie o nim. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt nas nie widział. Przeczesałam włosy ręką i zmusiłam swoje nogi do ruchu. Rozejrzałam się, ale nikt nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego tym co działo się za krzakami. Cała się trzęsąc zaczęłam powoli zbliżać się do budynku. Jeszcze kilka razy rozejrzałam się spanikowana i przyspieszyłam. Starając się tym razem nie zostać przyłapana stawiałam delikatnie stopy na schodach. Zamarłam słysząc głosy.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - nie mogłam rozpoznać, który z nich to mówi.

\- No co słodka była. Nie mów, że nie mam racji. - tym razem wiedziałam, że to gorący.

Ryzykując wszystko pokonałam jeszcze jeden,

dwa,

trzy schodki.

"Dziś chyba już nic mnie nie zaskoczy." - po wszystkich wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia miałam prawo tak pomyśleć.

Drake stał przed Cainem z ręką na jego szczęce i z uśmiechem oznaczającym tylko kłopoty. Wiedziałam o nim tak wiele, a tak mało.

\- Wiesz, że nie gustuję w słodkich. - odezwał się beznamiętnie niższy.

\- Słodkie dają więcej satysfakcji. - wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej Drake. - I głośniej krzyczą.

Przesunął palec wskazujący po torsie drugiego i lekko popchnął. Tamten przewrócił oczami oraz odwrócił się jakby zbyt szybko i wyciągnął klucz. Zeszłam niżej nadal starając się być ciszej niż najlepszy ninja. Myślałam, że bicie mojego serca, które wydawało się być głośne jak młot wszystko zniszczy. Na szczęście tak się nie stało, a jedyny dźwięk jaki dało się usłyszeć z mojej pozycji to przekręcany zamek.

Przysiadłam na schodach i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Nie mogłam przestać wymyślać nowych scenariuszy o tym co działo się za drzwiami. Nie mogłam też zdecydować czy czuję ulgę, czy zazdrość, czy przerażenie, czy złość. Jedno czułam na pewno - nadzieję, że nikt nas nie widział.

Jeśli czytasz zostaw po sobie znak


End file.
